


They Can Be Heroes

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S07 Drabbles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Goodbyes, One Shot, Or Is It?, Reader-Insert, Sacrifice, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, Tissue Warning, even I don't know, s07e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Nash and the other Wells’ decision to save the world comes at a price, much to your horror.
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You, Harrison "Nash" Wells & Reader, Harrison "Nash" Wells & You, Harrison "Nash" Wells/Reader, Harrison "Nash" Wells/You, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells & Reader, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells & You, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/Reader, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/You
Series: The Flash S07 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197506
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	They Can Be Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Another Flash Drabble for S07E01.

“No, Nash, whatareyoudoing?!”

You rush into the Speed Lab like a bat out of hell.

“(Y/N), stay away!” Chester yells at you. “If you touch Nash or the Fusion Sphere, we’ll lose you!”

Part of you thinks, _who the hell cares?_ But the other part of you knows to stay away at a safe distance.

“What are you doing?” you repeat through teary eyes.

“I’m… we’re giving ourselves up,” Nash explains. “I can’t watch you die. _We_ can’t watch you die. Any of you. Not when we can do something about it.”

“This is crazy. You can’t…” And yet there he is, hand-to-orb, charging Barry’s Artificial Speedforce.

“It’s too late. It’s happening- _Argh_!”

The red-orange halo above Nash’s head—that must mean…

“Precious pumpkin (Y/N).” _It’s H.R. He can’t sacrifice himself again._ “Hey, please don’t cry. I can’t bear to see you so upset. Just know that this is the right thing to do—we’ve all agreed on it—and that we’ll see each other again. Alright?”

“Please, no…” you say while moving a step closer, but Allegra holds you back for your safety.

Another red-orange halo.

“A leetle bit of a predicament, _non_?” comes Sherloque’s French drawl. “Heh… Ah, well, I’ve seen worse. _N’oublie pas, ma petite_ —you have a great mind, and you can solve any case dat falls in your lap. You will always be my best ‘Watsune.’”

One more halo.

“(Y/N)…”

Barry reaches down to hold your hand. He knows this Wells will be the toughest for you to face.

 _Harry_.

“When I first came to this stupid Earth, I was a broken man who had lost everything,” Harry says. He looks like he’s hurting inside and out. Exactly how you feel. “And then I met you. You showed me how to love again. You showed me the light. You _were_ the light. You still are, and always will be. I will always love you. No matter what.”

You choke back a sob.

“What am I going to do without you?” you ask him.

“You are going to thrive and live and love and save this world.”

_What’s the point if I can’t save you?_

Harry looks to Barry beside you and says, “Now run, Barry, run.”

He gives you a playful wink as Barry heeds his mentor’s words. But now the Fusion Sphere has reached one hundred percent capacity. The sphere lights up even brighter and Nash lets out a yell—possibly a yell fuelled by an infinite number of Wells all at once. The sound pierces your heart and you lunge forward, but both Chester and Allegra manage to grab you.

The light is blinding.

Nash—or whoever has taken the reigns—screams. You scream back, letting the tears drain down your face. 

You call out to him as the Fusion Sphere absorbs him, all of the Wells, into it until there’s nothing more.

Falling to the floor, a gust of wind flies past you. Barry’s speed has returned full force, and at first you think that was the cause of taking your breath from your lungs.

But no—you are sure it was your heart getting ripped from your chest.


End file.
